


Daphne's Surprise

by Carliro



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010), Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christian Character, Christian Holidays, F/M, Halloween, Happy Ending, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scooby gang are driving through a wonderous road of pleasures and temptations, but Daphne has a surprise. Will they like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daphne's Surprise

It was a wonderous felicity day at the Mystery Machine Van. Fred was driving through streets of wonders gallore, a city made of gold and topless women abound. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma - yes, Velma is a lesbian, Scooby Doo Mystery Inc ruined the franchise - look outside and are very thankful to their blonde friend the promenade-coloured ascot boy.

"Oh Fred, it's reautiful" said Scooby the beastialophiliac laurasiatherian placental of despise.

"Yeah, the only thing missing is food!" said Shaggu with much pleasantry delicious feelings of amourosity in his heart of clogged vessels and embryonic teratomas.

Velma shook her head in agreement, but she noticed something else was missing ass well.

"Where is Daphne?" she asked, thinking of the marionette caressed tittied horny girl.

"That is a good question" said Fred pensatively, "I haven't seen her since we got here."

Suddenly, the sound of humming hummed through the air, and a chainsaw blade cut through Scooby's head! The deutsch dog's mindless brains were scattered on the Mystery Machine Van's walls and Fred's hair, which became purple and black in a gothic way because the dog CSF reacted badly with blondie boy keratin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH DAPHNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Velma with much terror in her pestilent hamburger labia.

"I'm a mass murderer today hihihihi!" laughed Daphnu with much misanthropy in her Ichthyoconodon endometrium smelling breasts that were lactating carnicerous pterosaur guano.

She then punched Velma's faces her with maroon-cancer lips, kissing her, only it was a kiss of DEATH, cursing her flesh with necrosis. Velma's flesh bubbled and blackened, her skin ripped and oily pus began to erupt like cascades of boiling venom. The evil chainsaw cutting girl was still puncturing Scooby's flesh, cutting through his torso in a tornado of gore as she kept kissing the decaying zombie lesbian. Velma's glasses were covered by dog blood and virile decadent turd like the houses of holy, and their pierced, excoriating her skull from its rotting meat, revealing black ebony bone because the orange wool shirt wearing girl was evil inside. Her murderer the girl named after Apollo's hateful non-lover then took out Velma's hair and put it in her pussy, rubbing it and filling it with black spider webs because her vagina was unwashed and purely virginal.

"Oh yeah" moaned Danu with much pleasure.

Shaggy got a boner, his rotten and mushroom (geddit) covered penis so hard that it opened the fly of his pants, revealing itself! Dana much liked, it made her horny and wet, Velma's scalp being covered by yellow pus-filled vaginal fluids. Dannan then rubbed it on Velma's body like a sponge, removing away the decaying flesh at last and letting her die with dignity, with chocolate brown poop emerging from her butt. Duonu then filled the scalp with shit and removed her chainsaw from Scooby's body, pointing it at.................................................................................................FRED!

"P-please don't kill me you stupid bitch!" pleaded Freddy the emasculated horny boy who pretended to like Daphne but liked goats arses instead.

"I won't if you keep driving and don't call the cops!" moaned Dueno with much hatred and pleasure.

She then positioned herself on Shaggy's putrid erection, which complimented her spider-infested snatch very well. Shaggy couldn't fight, his body desired but his soul did not, yet if he struggled he and Freddy would die. So in ambiguous consent he gulped and waited for the worst.

Don moaned with much pleasure as her miniscule hole was stretched. She began to thrust very fast, and all the spiderwebs left her vagina. Shaggy began to moan as well.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" he muttered in infrasonic frequencies do Denh wouldn't hear.

Then a spider bit his penis. And then the evil murderess horny gurl began to thrust began fast, breaking all his pelvis bones. The agony of the venom and the broken bones were unbearable.

Danube then grabbed Scooby's penis and hacked it off with her heigh heels. She then began to peel the flesh off and eat it with much pleasure like a lollipop of hatred, leaving only the bacculum.

"Oh yeah I'm about to cum!" Danuulus said.

"Me too!" said Sahggy, and so he did, ejaculating his bloody termite infested semen into Donand's porous bloody vagina.

Shaggy's penis couldn't withstand the poison and Danand's rotten fluids, so it exploded, blowing off his crotch and throwing pelvis shards everywhere, making holes in the van, but the vaginal spiders mended them back with their web. In her orgasm, Donalda threw the bacculum at Freddy's head, piercing it. Fred began to convulse erratically, loosing control of his bowels and throwing black diarrhea shit everywhere, which landed on Shaggy's wounds and began to decay his internal organs. The devil libertarian girl moaned with much pleasure, eating all the dung.

Because Freedy became a vegetable the van lost the driver and drove right into the traffic, all the cars and vehicles colliding viciously into it from all directions. The van was dented and exploded, and Shaggy's, Freddy's and Dolan's bodies were completely pulverised, dying in horrible agony.

In the explosion, Daphne's head flew into the sky, granting her one last view of the entire city.

"It looks... so... peaceful...." and then her head passed out and died.

But fortunately her soul ascended into heaven, because she was doing God's work, and so she ended up happily ever after. And what about the others? Well, they were sinful and hateful so they went to hell, where they relived the moment of their deaths for all eternal history. In fact, this story might have been one of their countless replaying of this event, boys and girls.

Amen.


End file.
